


Mission Accomplished

by Kyra_Bane



Series: Kinktober 2020 [The Old Guard] [18]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Mentioned Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Mentioned James Copley, Mentioned Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Mentioned Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Mission Fic, Semi-Public Sex, Undercover Missions, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Bane/pseuds/Kyra_Bane
Summary: Nile's been bored in this job for three weeks – which isn't helped by the fact that Andy's barely talking to her.But when it's all over, who else would come and get her out again?
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Series: Kinktober 2020 [The Old Guard] [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930153
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO i am still here
> 
> sorry about the gap but i attempted (and completed hell yeah) a 50k weekend this past sat-mon and then had to take a little break but on the other hand, this is prompt 17, i've done through to prompt 19
> 
> so expect those this weekend!
> 
> also also i was thinking prompt 20 (the demon sex/incubus/succubus one) would be a joe x nicky multi-chapter in that i wanted a chapter where one was the incubus and then the other one was but uh they may have turned themselves into individual multi-chap fics 😩 SO my bad, expect more fic (there's a bunch of other stuff too that i'm gonna post about on tumblr tonight as i make my return~)
> 
> anyway lol this is prompt 17: exhibitionism, nile x andy for anonymous - somewhere out in the open, payback for teasing andy
> 
> not 100% sure i hit that prompt just right but i do hope you enjoy it anyway!!

Nile’s getting real bored of this job. 

She’s sitting here, staring at lines of code – and, hey, at least she understands them now, a perk of (almost) unlimited time means she’s had more than enough chances to upskill and please, like any of the three dinosaurs she considers her family are ever going to muster up enough interest to manage this – like she has been doing, day in, day out, for the last three weeks. 

Three weeks isn’t that long, she knows, but she just wants to get somewhere with this job. 

Really, she just wants it over. 

She’s been with the others now for a while, long enough that they more than trust her with this, long enough that whatever’s been going on with her and Andy has blossomed into something Nile might just consider the most long-term relationship she’s ever been in. 

Except that the last few weeks have been a goddamn _nightmare_ , even before this job got properly underway, and Nile wants it over and done with so she can get back, drag Andy off to some bedroom somewhere and work out this tension between them. 

They don’t even need a bedroom, not really. Not even a bed. Just somewhere they can be horizontal. 

Maybe not even that… 

Someone raps on her desk with their knuckles and Nile turns, startling when she looks up into Avery’s face. She likes Avery – although it sucks that they work for a guy with his fingers in so many (very, very illegal) pies. 

“You alright today?” Avery asks. They quirk one eyebrow and Nile shrugs. 

“Fine,” she says. “Just, y’know, tired.” 

“It’s a lot to get used to.” 

Nile’s story is that she transferred from some backwoods office to enjoy city life. She’s not great with forgery but Booker is and although the others definitely know where she got the fake creds, as long as she doesn’t outright say it, they don’t seem to mind. 

“Yeah, you’re not wrong,” Nile says, smiles. “How long did it take you to get really into it?” 

Avery shrugs. “A couple of months or so,” they reply. “But I think you’ll get there quicker than that. I heard Stevenson say your code was the cleanest he’s ever seen.” 

Nile smiles. It’s not something she took to like a duck to water, but she’s worked her ass off to try and be as good at this as she can be. 

She looks back at Avery when they shift from foot to foot. “Hey, uh, did you want to come for a drink with us tonight? We usually go every Friday.” 

Nile knows that, of course. Andy’s been so dogged with the research, demanding they know what almost every employee in this company does every second of their day, that she’s known about the Friday drinks for well over a month. Avery looks troubled and Nile figures it’s because she’s never been invited along before. 

“Sure thing,” she says brightly. She’d like to finish work, of course, and go back to the little apartment Copley’s helped her rent and call the others on a secure line just to hear how they’re doing. She’d like Andy to talk to her for more than two minutes. 

As it is, she might as well enjoy herself a little – she’ll be careful, after all. 

Avery smiles and it’s wide and genuine, before they head back to their desk. Nile rubs her temples and turns back to her code. 

The company works in financial security, which means they have records, records Copley says will help expose no end of shady dealings. However, it’s not as though a grunt like Nile has direct access to them, so instead she needs to while away some time at her desk, make sure the reputation she’s got on paper is backed up by her actual skills, and then Copley can strike. 

He told her on Wednesday he’d probably do it today but that he couldn’t promise anything – and Nile had heard Andy’s voice in the background, saying it might not be safe to, and had done her best not to roll her eyes. 

“Libre?” A voice says and Nile turns in her chair. 

It’s Mr Stevenson, her manager, a stern-looking man who Nile doesn’t trust an inch. He attends too many secret meetings with the higher ups – except right now, he looks harried, and Nile doesn’t smirk. 

“Yes, Mr Stevenson?” 

“Come with me.” 

She has a brief – incredibly brief – flutter of nerves. They could be onto her. She can’t have a cell phone on her, not working in security like this, so there’s no real way of the others contacting her during work hours. Still, she knows Nicky’s watching the building; he and Joe are holed up somewhere where they may not be able to watch _her_ , specifically, but where they can keep their eyes out for anything that looks suspicious. 

Stevenson leads her to the elevator and then punches the button for the topmost floor. Nile clasps her hands behind her back. Either Copley’s done it or he hasn’t; there’s no point in worrying about it. All she has to do now is react – and she’s ready for any scenario. 

They step out, Stevenson still ominously silent, although the floor isn’t. She’s seen the CEO once since starting to work here, though she recognises his voice now. He’s screaming at someone and Stevenson actually flinches. 

“What’s going on?” Nile mutters and Stevenson looks at her for a moment before seeming to decide it’s in everyone’s best interest if he answers. 

“The computers in the C-Suite are all infected with some kind of virus,” he says lowly. “We checked your file. Seems like the same one that hit your office last summer.” 

“Oh.” 

Stevenson nods and she’s glad he doesn’t seem to be accusing her of anything – he must have called the other office, a.k.a. Copley, just to check things out. 

“Yeah. We need you to fix it.” 

Nile nods. She’s got the flash drive hidden in her sleeve, ready for this, and as Stevenson leads her into the CEO’s office, all she can think is that the men up here really believe they’re important, and yet they can have everything taken away from them as easily as this. 

She’d tell Copley to leave the virus in there if it wasn’t something that could potentially affect thousands of innocent people, too. 

The CEO – Mr Dandridge – is still screaming at his assistant, face beet red, and Nile does her best to school her expression into what it should be. It’s difficult, when she’s thinking about how surprised he’d be if she just punched him in the face – how dare speak to someone that way – but she does her best. 

The assistant scurries out, making no attempt to hide her crying, and Nile does feel a brief pang of guilt. She shrugs it aside when Dandridge turns to her. The point is to get evidence on this guy and all his shady friends, and then she can worry about everyone else who works here. 

“You’re Miss Libre,” Dandridge says, and wow, Nile knows Booker would hate him even more than she does for the way he butchers her (fake) name alone. 

“I am.” 

“Stevenson said you have experience with this… thing.” 

“The virus, sir, I do. It attacked our branch in–” 

“Just fix it, would you,” Dandridge snaps and Nile goes for wide-eyed because she really, _really_ needs to get this job finished. 

“Yes, sir.” 

He snatches his jacket from the coat stand and looks at Stevenson. “Well, come on. I imagine you’ll be finished once we’re back from lunch?” 

“Of course,” Nile replies. “Like I said, I’ve done this before. It shouldn’t be too difficult.” 

Dandridge stares at her for a moment too long and Nile can’t help herself – she needs him to know she’s not scared of him, because he just ought to know that about people. 

He doesn’t seem to mind. Instead, he almost smiles, like something about her amuses him and, idly, Nile tries to work out if she’s older than him. She never checked that in all the records Andy gave her because it didn’t seem important. 

He’s got a few years on her, maybe, but not many. “Come along, Stevenson,” he says and the manager looks between them. 

“What… I… Should we really leave her alone up here?” 

Dandridge turns all of his attention to Stevenson now and Nile is certain she sees Stevenson swallow. 

“Are you telling me you brought an employee to my office to fix an extremely serious computer issue and you believe she will, what? Steal files? Read all of my emails?” 

“No sir,” Stevenson says and Nile stays extremely still. Best not to let them know the truth of it. 

“Good. We’ll be back in an hour.” 

The two men leave the room and Nile walks, very calmly, over to the computer. 

She knows there are cameras in here, just as there are cameras everywhere except the bathrooms in this building. Dandridge might be the CEO but he’s not worried about himself; he’s certainly worried about people like her, people who _can_ access his files and find out what he’s been up to. 

It’s a matter of seconds for her to disable the virus Copley invented and then she’s browsing through, making sure to erase any trace of her presence as she goes. She slides the flash drive out of her sleeve carefully, inserting it when she moves as if to check her shoe, and then it’s just a case of finding the files. 

They’ve known the whole time that this might be the difficult part. Still, the flash drive also allows a way around the firewall – though not for long – and therefore a way for Copley to remote in with her. She can’t talk to him but it’s nice to see him take over, even as she’s pretending to type, frowning and muttering to herself the whole time. 

It takes him far, far longer than it should to locate the files, and then he’s copying them across and that takes too long, as well. Nile glances down at the time. It’s been almost an hour and she’s certain she can hear Stevenson’s voice down the hall. 

She taps her fingers on the desk, moves the mouse a couple of times, a warning, and the last handful of files have copied just as she hears voices on the other side of the door. Heart racing, Nile closes everything down, replaces her digital footprint with the one Copley sent her, and then removes the flash drive with a flick of her wrist, secreting it up her sleeve again. 

Stevenson opens the door and Dandridge walks in before him. He stops when he sees her there. 

“I thought you would be finished.” 

“I just have,” Nile says, standing. “Had to run a couple of diagnostics and check all the security settings were up to date.” 

“Of course they were,” Stevenson snaps, sensing a weakness. He doesn’t seem to have had a good time at lunch, poor thing. 

Nile simply shrugs. “Well, I’ve made sure the virus code is in the database, anyway. It shouldn’t be able to hit our systems like that again.” 

She moves out of the way and Dandridge sits, immediately pulling up the security logs. Nile steps back. If anything really could go wrong, it’s here; if he can’t find anything, then she should be fine to disappear at some point soon, although she’ll have to keep working for the next week or so, until Copley’s certain the documents show what they should. 

“Everything appears to be back in working order,” Dandridge says and he’s almost smiling at her. “Good work, Miss Libre.” 

“Thank you, sir.” 

“Go take an extended lunch,” he says, waving her off, and Nile doesn’t even look at Stevenson before she scarpers. The flash drive is burning a hole in her sleeve, she’s so worried they’ll find it, but at the same time, her mind keeps fixing back on one thing: she’s almost out. 

*** 

Of course, pretending everything’s normal means Nile still has to go for drinks tonight. Avery catches up to her at six, when she’s shutting her computer down, and says they’re going to a nearby bar and then onto a nightclub, later, though they insist Nile doesn’t have to come to the club if she doesn’t want to; it’s just something they do. 

Still, it might just be a good place to hand off the flash drive, so Nile texts the group chat when they’re heading out of the building, glancing up, once, to where she thinks Nicky and Joe are watching. Copley’s the first to reply, asking if she had a good day at work, and she writes back _perfect, actually_ , and that way she knows they all know. 

The job is over. 

She has the flash drive, of course, in the little pocket in her sleeve, where they’d all made sure it wouldn’t accidentally fall out and would be very difficult to steal. It means she’s not super paranoid about it as they start drinking, Avery telling tall tales to Nile and one of their other co-workers, Wei, and Nile finds that she’s enjoying herself for the first time in three weeks. 

It takes a lot to get her drunk though, so she’s maybe edging into tipsy as the others order snacks, and it means when Avery’s eyes widen, fixing on a point somewhere over Nile’s shoulder, Nile doesn’t really get it. 

Avery’s more than a little drunk by now and they’ve been saying they’re not planning to go to the club but Nile knows better. 

“What is it?” she asks. 

“Sorry. Just, like, the hottest woman I’ve ever seen just walked into this bar.” 

Nile giggles. “She must be something if you…” 

She trails off when she sees who’s walking across to the bar. 

It’s Andy. 

Of course it’s Andy. Because Joe or Nicky or even Copley couldn’t have popped by, right? 

And Avery’s right – she looks hot. Which is to say, she always looks hot but after three weeks of basically no contact, Nile eyes her hungrily, forgetting about the other people at the table. 

Andy reaches the bar, signals the bartender, and then meets Nile’s gaze. She smirks. 

Oh. 

So, this is how she’s playing it? 

Avery clears their throat and Nile turns back to them. 

“You alright?” they ask. 

Nile shrugs and takes a sip of her drink. “You weren’t wrong,” she says. 

They stay in the bar for another half hour or so, Avery’s eyes flicking to Andy every once in a while, but Nile steadfastly ignores her. She’s not giving in just like that, not after all this time – and a job so well done. 

“You should ask her to come to the club with us,” Avery says as they all get up to leave and Nile looks at them, surprised. Wei bumps his shoulder against hers and he’s nodding too. 

“She’s not stopped staring at you.” 

“Glaring, more like,” Nile says, looking over her shoulder. She keeps her expression impassive. “I don’t know. What if she’s… boring?” 

She almost laughs saying it – nothing about Andy is boring – and even Avery and Wei seem to have picked up on that; they both shake their heads. 

“Go on,” Avery says. “We’ll meet you outside.” 

Nile waits until they’ve all left the bar before she approaches Andy, who does the same quick check before she smiles. 

“Well?” 

“Well, they asked me to invite you to the club.” 

“They asked?” 

Nile shrugs. “I don’t tend to invite strangers out anymore.” 

“Nile…” 

“You’re the one who came up with this,” she says, but she knows she’s smiling a little because she is glad to see her. “You could’ve just come over.” 

“And how would you explain that?” 

“What, you think I couldn’t find a super-hot girlfriend within three weeks of moving to a new city?” Nile scoffs. “I pretty much bagged you in three days.” 

Andy gets to her feet but Nile steps out of reach. When she looks back, her suspicions are confirmed; Avery and Wei are peeking through the window, though they jump back when they see her looking. 

“C’mon,” Nile says. “I guess you’ll just have to work _really_ hard for it tonight.” 

At that, Andy finally smiles. It looks like a challenge. 

*** 

Nile introduces Andy to everyone on the way to the club, which turns out to be surprisingly empty as they arrive. Still, it works to their advantage – they all get drinks quickly, though Nile thinks Andy helps that along a bit, too. 

She doesn’t quite stick to Nile’s side, but she’s never far away, not that Nile’s looking. She’ll probably still be going into the office on Monday, unless Copley finds what he needs in the next forty-eight hours, so it’s not like the whole thing is over yet. 

Avery and Wei drag Nile out onto the dance floor once they’re all a drink in. Nile’s still not drunk, of course; they’ve been drinking too slowly for that. She _has_ noticed that Andy’s already switched to water – since she can get drunk now, after all. 

Wei’s the better dancer of he and Avery, though he’s being goofy about it, spinning Avery in a circle. Avery’s stopped staring at Andy so much now they think she’s into Nile, which Nile is secretly glad of. She realises she’s kind of sad to be leaving them behind, even though it’s only been a short time. Maybe they’re not all _friends_ , not exactly, but they’re friendly, which is still important. 

As it gets closer to midnight, more people come into the club and it’s not long before the dance floor is packed. Nile doesn’t like getting bumped by all the people cramming in around her but she’ll weather it for the others – more of their co-workers are dancing too, though Nile knows Andy’s still standing off to the side somewhere, watching her. 

She smiles to herself. Might as well show her what she’s been missing. 

Wei cheers when Nile throws herself into the beat, moving her hips, arms above her head. It’s been a long time since she’s been out like this – it’s not always the others’ thing – and she misses it. 

Hands tighten on her hips and Nile turns her head, unsurprised to see Andy’s there. 

“You little tease,” she says into Nile’s ear, voice rough. Nile grins. 

“Only for you.” 

When she looks back at Avery, they raise an eyebrow, and Nile shrugs. They really don’t know anything about her – they don’t know whether she picks up a new girl every night, and so Nile isn’t all that worried about it. 

Andy’s moving with her, her right hand sliding subtly up until she has her fingers under the hem of Nile’s t-shirt. Nile leans back against her. 

“I missed you,” Andy murmurs and Nile hums in response. 

It’s not something she wants to fight about, though she’s a little… peeved, that Andy’s not been her main point of contact on this. That can wait. For now, she’s got her girlfriend’s hands on her, she’s dancing, she’s with people she doesn’t know very well but are friendly enough. 

Andy rocks against her ass, her fingers digging in tight, and Nile laughs up at the ceiling before she turns in her arms. Andy looks at her, then down at her lips, then drags her eyes back up again. 

“Just kiss me already,” Nile says. 

The words are no sooner out of her mouth than Andy’s lips are on hers, hands pulling her closer. Nile holds onto Andy’s shirt and lets her lick into her mouth; she moans before she means to because it’s been too long and she’s almost forgotten how much she can want her. 

“You’re not going back to that office next week,” Andy growls into her ear and Nile giggles. She kisses Nile’s jaw, the spot under her ear, and they’re still pretending to dance, even if Andy has a thigh between Nile’s legs and is encouraging her to grind against her. 

“I don’t think they’d be able to look at me the same way,” Nile replies. She gets her hand under Andy’s shirt, drags her nails down her back. Andy lets out a shuddering breath and fuck but they can’t really get to it _here._ Nile doesn’t see how they’ll make it back to her apartment, either, or whatever safe house the others have taken up in. 

Nile looks around. She catches Avery’s eye and they jerk their head toward the bathrooms before giving her a wink. 

Nile grabs Andy’s hand. “C’mon,” she says. 

They almost stumble into the bathrooms, which aren’t empty but are close to it, and Nile smiles at a girl washing her hands before she ushers Andy into one of the stalls. Andy turns them and locks the door and Nile pushes her up against it, kissing her deeply. 

She wants a bed. She wants to lay Andy out properly – or have Andy lay her out properly – and take their time with each other. 

At the same time, this is kind of perfect. The stalls aren’t brightly lit like the mirrors are, and between that and the thump of the music, the way Andy groans when Nile nips at her skin, it’s kind of closed-in and comforting. 

She pushes Andy’s shirt up but doesn’t tell her to take it off. Fuck knows what’s been on this floor. Still, Andy’s not wearing a bra, so Nile stops following that train of thought immediately, instead dipping her head to suck one of Andy’s nipples into her mouth. 

Andy’s head falls back against the door and Nile pulls off to smirk before she turns her attention to her other breast. She teases the first nipple between her thumb and forefinger, pulling just hard enough that Andy’s hips roll forward of their own accord. 

Andy might be distracted, but not for long – she shoves her hands down into the back pockets of Nile’s jeans, pulling her closer. It’s startling enough that Nile lifts her head, laughs, and Andy kisses her again. She sucks on Nile’s lower lip and Nile moans, working at the button of Andy’s jeans, her fly. 

“I missed you too,” Nile admits when Andy stops kissing her. Andy smiles once, bright and honest, before she kisses down Nile’s neck. 

Nile smirks and shoves her hand in Andy’s pants. 

She’s wet already, from their dancing or from kissing, and the moan she lets out when Nile slides her fingers along her is way too loud, but neither of them care. Nile sets a punishing pace, sliding one finger in and out as she grinds against Andy’s clit with the heel of her hand. 

“Fuck,” Andy hisses. “You’re gonna make me…” She groans when Nile adds a second finger, meeting no resistance, which has Nile fidgeting from the way the thought makes her ache. 

“That’s the idea,” Nile says and kisses her again, pressing her firmly back against the door. She holds Andy in place with her torso as she fucks her fingers in and out and they both know Andy could still throw her off if it was too much, but she’s clearly not inclined to. 

Instead, she’s rolling her hips back down into it, trying to get Nile even deeper, grasping at her shoulders to keep her there. “Nile,” she moans and Nile kisses her jaw. 

“Can’t wait to get you in a bed, _alone_ ,” Nile says because any time is a good time to remind Andy that, in fact, they do need alone time occasionally. “Gonna make you feel so good.” 

Andy has her eyes closed and Nile pushes against her clit a little more firmly. Her hand’s soaked and Andy’s breath hitches at the touch. 

“That’s my line,” Andy says, cracking one eye open long enough to focus on Nile, who laughs in response. She presses their foreheads together, nudging Andy’s legs a little further apart, and Andy’s breathing hard now, biting her lip every time Nile pushes her fingers in deep. 

Nile keeps her hand moving, going faster when Andy holds onto her too tightly, and she shudders before she comes, body taut like a bowstring before she slumps back against the stall door. 

Nile removes her hand and looks at her. Her lips are swollen from where she’s been biting them to keep herself quiet, and she’s still got her eyes closed as she tries to catch her breath. 

When they open, they land straight on Nile. She’s still got her t-shirt rucked up, her jeans unbuttoned and hanging low on her hips, but she grabs Nile and pushes her face-first against the door like she hasn’t just come. 

Her fingers are deft on Nile’s jeans and Nile bemoans the fact that she can’t see her, but Andy pulls her pants down enough that she can pinch her ass. 

Nile yelps. 

Andy snickers. “You might want to be quieter than that.” 

“You weren’t.” 

Andy snorts but kisses the back of Nile’s neck. She’s been smart in pushing Nile’s jeans down to her thighs; it means Nile can spread her legs a little wider. 

Nile rests her forehead against the door. Andy’s stroking up her thighs, over her hips, and when her hand slides over Nile’s pussy, she lets out a shaky breath. 

She doesn’t start slow – just like Nile didn’t. Her right hand is snaked around Nile’s hip, rubbing small circles over her clit, and then Nile feels fingers against her from behind. She whines. Andy’s rubbing over where Nile wants her inside and she chuckles darkly before she slides the first finger in, then the second. 

Fuck, but she feels so good. Nile wants this again, when they get back. Andy’s going to make her sit through a debrief as well, when she could have Nile face down on the bed, could fuck her with a dildo or her mouth or her fingers again. 

A third finger presses against her and Nile bites down on her right forearm. She’s moved her arms to fold them in front of her head and she really doesn’t want them to be barged in on right now, not when she’s so close… 

Andy presses her body up against Nile’s back, which should make it impossible to keep her fingers so deep – all three of them now – but she manages it. Nile whines again when Andy presses open-mouthed kisses to the back of her neck, and when Andy bites down, hard, she squeezes her eyes shut. 

She’s pushing down and back, trying to press her fingers against the door to hold herself in place, even though Andy has her stuck exactly where she wants her, and Andy bites her again, sucks her earlobe and says, “Come on, Nile. Come for me and let me take you home.” 

Nile groans and comes, shaking through it, and Andy holds her in place after, rightly assuming her legs have turned to jelly. 

“Fuck,” Nile mutters. Andy’s pulling her jeans up gently, righting them both again. 

“Hm, we just did,” she replies and Nile snorts, turning to lean back against the door. 

Andy fastens her own jeans, then Niles, and they kiss again, languidly, before Andy pulls back. 

“Come on,” she says. “I already told Copley you were done once you got the files. We’re not taking any chances of them finding you out.” 

Nile nods and follows her out over to the sinks. A couple of people eye them speculatively but Nile doesn’t really care. Her mind’s almost floating; she’s pretty good at working missions like this, pretending to be not-quite herself, but she likes having the anchor that Andy and the others provide. 

She likes not having to rely only on herself. 

They wash their hands and Andy kisses her again before she tugs her back out into the club. She heads for the door but Nile shakes her head. 

“I’ve got to say bye,” she says, shouts to be heard over the beat of the music. Andy nods. 

“I’ll wait outside.” 

They part – it will only be a moment, Nile tells herself – and she spots Avery and Wei immediately. They’ve separated from the others, are dancing closely, and Nile doesn’t want to interrupt but she knows she’ll hate herself later if she doesn’t say anything to them at all. 

So instead, she makes herself obvious in her approach and Avery spots her, grinning broadly. 

“Thought you’d left,” they shout. 

Wei looks her over speculatively. “Guess you didn’t need to,” he snorts and Nile rolls her eyes. 

“Well, I am going now,” she says. 

They both look past her, then back at her again. Nile rolls her eyes but she can’t stop her smile. 

“She’s waiting outside,” she admits. 

Avery bursts into a laugh and hugs her. Wei gives her a thumbs-up. “Be safe,” Avery says. “You’ll have to tell us all about it on Monday.” 

Nile pushes down the little curl of sadness that settles in her gut. “Sure thing,” she says. She looks at Wei, then leans in to say into Avery’s ear, “You too.” 

Avery flushes but nods and Nile waves goodbye before she leaves the club. Andy’s waiting not far from the door, and she throws an arm around Nile’s shoulders as they start walking. 

“You still have it?” she asks and Nile feels for the flash drive in her sleeve. 

“Still got it.” 

“Good. I’m sure Copley won’t mind if we deliver it first thing in the morning.” 

Nile looks up at her. “Oh really?” 

Andy nods, smiles. She’s looking straight ahead but Nile can almost feel the giddy energy coming off her. “Yeah. I heard you’ve got a bed you’ve got to break in.” 

Nile laughs. Yeah, she does. 


End file.
